Nurse and Explore!
Nurse and Explore! is the third episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary As Giza proceeds to make a finishing move on Honey from the last episode, Seiji distracts him before Nakajo gets a phone call from a foreign man who would like to see him. When Nakajo ends the call, Seiji had gotten Honey away. As Nakajo argues with his guest over his gambling activities, Nakajo brings up how Honey keeps interfering with his work. Watari does not worry about Honey's identity as much as one of the masseurs botching up a nail job so he asks the head masseur to fire the one who messed it up. As Honey has a hotpot with Seiji and Gen-san, one of the people at the table named Matsuda recounts his time as a major league pitcher but his shoulder broke during a game ending his career. Coming out of it and picking up a sock in the pot, he wins a dance with Honey but his shoulder acts up again. At school, Honey gets a visit from Seiji for special training for going against future opponents. Seiji's methods however are sluggish and ineffective until taking more drastic measures. Seiji then gets a call from Gen-san saying that Matsuda disappeared after going to Daitenji Hospital, a hospital famous for its volunteers. Honey decides to investigate the matter in the guise of a nurse. A man who was admitted at the same hospital gets a little girl's balloon down after an acrobatic feat but collapses after his acts up causing combatants in operation clothing to take him away. At the hospital, Honey becomes popular with the patients and Seiji gets in a pickle when Honey gives him a shot. While no information on Matsuda comes up, Matsuda walks past them and gets more treatment from Dr. Seta. When Honey sees Matsuda during a request, she follow him even after he starts running. Seiji is told by Dr. Seta that he has a deadly disease and is given medicine. When Honey catches up, Matsuda explains his past as a baseball pitcher and his injury. He then tells Honey how Dr. Seta's treatment has been healing his shoulder, and that he wants to get back in the game by taking the pro tests. Gen-san brings up rumors of patients disappearing during his practice. Meanwhile Miki is given a hard time by her inmates. A patient at the clinic with a metal tooth is given treatment and later stops a thief with his enhancements. When Matsuda takes the test, Honey is cheering for him and he does good for his first pitches but on his third try, his arm comes off revealing the artificial muscles. When Matsuda is driven to the hospital, his body gives out and the medics in the ambulance are revealed to be combatants and attack Honey. The man with the metal tooth is among them and they attack Honey as Watari watches from his limousine. As Honey assumes her Cutie Honey form, the ambulance is being driven away. Honey fights the combatants until the man with the metal tooth makes his artificial arm into an energy cannon to attack Honey. As Honey recovers from her wound, she attempts to fight the suited man off but when she is overpowered and about to finished off, her Honey System creates a rapier that deflects the attack. Honey stabs the man's arm with her Silver Fleurette before causing the man to disintegrate with a Honey Flash and using his molecules to recreate her costume and weapon. Honey cries for Matsuda while Watari leaves after seeing Honey in action. Seiji notices the enhancements on him after accidentally breaking a drink he bought as dark clouds appear above Daitenji Hospital. Category:The Live Episodes